Sounds of the Ocean
by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD
Summary: I struck out three times, and I'm out. I was selfish. I ran away. I wanted to kill myself so i could be born again. [ShizNat One Shot]


A//N: I wanted this to be a long one-shot, but…I got lazy. Oh well…Um, please do know, that it is a bit confusing to read I think. But you'll…either be mad at me when done, or …not review, and wait for my happy chapter of HSD…or Imperfectness…or whattttever. Heh…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Alyssa was tired, it had been 9 years after she left the apartement with her favorite guests. The Kuga family, always lively.

The 39 year old was sleepy, remembering the time when she once had loved Natsuki, but that was over.

She got up to leave the diner, until a soaking wet Natsuki had approached her table.

"I…I missed you…I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"My life…Shizuru…Satoshi…"

"What happened?"

"I…we…she…"

Natsuki sighed.

--.--

Month 1 – April

--.--

"Hey, what the hell are you doing! Stay away from there, its dangerous!!!"

Natsuki ran to the girl who was on the edge of the building, grabbing her arm before she had the choice to jump off. "Damn, fucking psycho bitch! If you're gonna' jump off a building, don't do it on my shop!"

Natsuki Kuga, 23, worked as a mechanic. Of course, she was the best in the city, so the business she worked in was pretty big. And the building wasn't a simple garage, it was also a Automotive Vehicle Center, therefore it was at least a 6 story building with offices. The garage simply was at the bottom, for any customization for the bought cars, or for fixing.

The girl, she turned her face, it was red with tears. Her eyes, it was a glossy ruby, it provided a strange glow that made her so…_interesting_. Natsuki pulled her away from the ledge, full of anger, and pushed her onto the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You can't just go ending your life like that! I don't care if a shitty thing happened to you, it isn't worth it!"

The girl cried even more, sobbing out while trying to make out words. "No! You should have…there's nothing! I can't live…he's dead…he's dead…he was murdered…"

Natsuki immediately stopped, knowing how it feels when you lose someone you loved. Putting the pieces together, it was either the girl's father, or her fiancé. Feeling cold, Natsuki remembered when the lives of her two, her only friends, were stolen.

In a freaking car accident because the truck driver HAD to get drunk that night.

Sighing, Natsuki hugged the girl. "Look, I didn't mean to push you, or yell at you, but its stupid. The world won't do anything if you go and jump off, nothing will change. Except for the fact that the Janitor will have to clean up the mess at the bottom, and that people who care about you will cry-"

"They don't…" the girl interrupted. "They don't care about me. My family is the one who _murdered_ him…"

Natsuki froze, thinking about the deranged family this girl had. "What's your name?"

"Kanzaki. Kanzaki Shizuru…or it was…its back to Fujino, Fujino Shizuru…"

Natsuki thought for a moment, the two names were familiar. Ah yes, the two richest names in the country. It seems normal that it would have happened, but it confused her on why the boy was murdered.

"Look, I'll drop you off at ho-"

"I don't have a home anymore…"

Natsuki sighed, and scratched her cheek. "Fine, I'll bring you to my place, you can stay there for a while. At this moment, I don't think you're capable of being by yourself, no offense…you don't seem like your in the state of being alone."

The girl sobbed madly in Natsuki's arms. "I d-don't…w-want to be alone…"

Natsuki ran her fingers through the girl's chestnut colored hair, trying to soothe her by rocking her a bit and 'shh-ing' her. "Don't worry, I won't leave you alone…I won't…"

--

Walking down the hallway with the girl behind her, Natsuki told the office of what happened. Of course, her boss was called down, but he eagerly let her go early, not wanting any blood on the pavement outside.

Of course, he was joking about that, and he seriously cared about a human life, so he let her go to take care of her for the next week. "Don't worry, think of it as a vacation."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Yea, I'll enjoy myself." she had replied back sarcastically. It wasn't that she didn't want to take care of the girl, it was just that she loved working on cars and motorcycles, it was weird, she loved her job.

Walking Shizuru to her bike, she realized It wasn't the best time to not have her strapped down in the car, just incase she decided to let go. So she went to the garage, and sighed, deciding to test out her beauty.

It was an RX-7, an old version, but she had fixed it up and worked on it for 6 years, therefore it was probably better than any of the new models. Getting Shizuru down in the passenger seat was easy, it seemed that Natsuki had gotten to her.

Backing out of the garage, Natsuki waved to her coworkers that were simply in awe of her creation, before driving to her apartment. "You hungry?"

The girl, Shizuru, had looked towards her, before nodding. "A bit…"

"Good. Look, I'm gonna try and cheer you up. I mean, I'm gonna help you get over it. I don't want you to forget, but I want I want to help you start a new life…to be able to deal with things on your own. I went through something you did too…so I don't want you to go through what I went through."

Shizuru looked at her with sad eyes, and looked back down, staying quiet.

"So, you want a burger or something?" Natsuki said, ending the silence.

_This girl wants to help me…I lied though…but…she's helping me…I must accept…_Shizuru sighed, giving Natsuki a weak smile. "No, but I'd like fries and a drink…I think you're right, I just needed to relax…"

Natsuki gave her a bright smile, and drove on.

--

The two entered Natsuki's apartment, and it was quite messy. Wrappers, cans, and magazines were all over the floor along with laundry, but no revealing ones. "Haha, its dirty, but you can go finish your food there on the kitchen, and yeah...i'll go clean my room so you can sleep in it. I'll get the couch, mmkay?"

Shizuru nodded, touched that Natsuki was doing a lot for her, someone she had met around 30 minutes ago. The sun was starting to set though, as Shizuru munched on it, looking out Natsuki's balcony.

Natsuki was extremely rich, but she had a small apartment. 1 room, 1 bathroom, her living room, and her kitchen. But, she somehow got it at the top of the whole building, a private garage, and the keys to the Jacuzzi and roof.

Around 20 minutes later, Natsuki came out of her room, went to her food, and ate it, even if it was a bit cold. Shizuru watched Natsuki, with a small smile on her face. Natsuki stopped chewing, looked at her, and took a big bite of her burger.

"You sure you didn't want any?"

"No…it was just…nevermind. Nothing. I like your apartment, but…why this one?"

Natsuki sighed, and brought Shizuru completely out onto the balcony. "Have you not seen this?"

It was the beach; and the sun setting. "I think this is better than any of the other ones. Plus, rent is cheap, and since the owner of this apartment gets their car fixed with discounts, I get all-access to the Jacuzzi, especially at times when no one else is allowed in it. Pretty cool, eh?"

Shizuru smiled, thinking how wisely this girl used her money. They were going to get along well…but Shizuru didn't want to open to her.

--

Month 2 - May

--

Shizuru and Natsuki got along pretty well, and Shizuru had gotten a job at the offices where Natsuki worked. Of course, she got promoted up and up since the sales of cars and the sales of customizing/fixing reservations were rising because of her advertisements, organization, and the fact that she somehow attracted a lot of attention.

Natsuki got promoted to an official Nascar team to start her own pit crew, which she refused, since she liked her simple but high income job, and the fact that she'd have to move out of her apartment.

The two talked more, opening up to each other.

But not quite enough.

--

Month 3 - June

--

It was summer time, and Natsuki and Shizuru had gotten themselves a vacation, but Natsuki still couldn't help going to the garage every once in a while, and Shizuru wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen.

The two would watch movies, go to the beach, and Natsuki just cruised with Shizuru on her motorcycle.

Of course, they were close enough to start pretty bad arguments, one which Natsuki almost kicked Shizuru out, but felt bad when she saw the look on Shizuru's face.

Shizuru wasn't depending that much on Natsuki for her physical self, she could start paying half the rent, she cleaned up the apartment, and she pretty much got Natsuki a bit more organized, but she was still mentally unstable to be alone.

They forgave each other pretty easily after each argument, it seemed like the two couldn't stay mad at each other.

--

Month 4 - July

--

It was the beginning of a heat stroke, and the two would only go out for work, both a bit too lazy to step out in the heat. Of course, the heat caused Natsuki to have a short temper, so she continually got mad at Shizuru.

But, as fast as they argued, they made up two times faster, with a simple hug, or "I'm sorry"

But starting at that month, Natsuki soon realized the long awkward silences after the arguments.

It simply became that.

Simple sentences, small talks, and arguments were the only thing that ever went on between them.

But that soon stopped, when Shizuru had kissed her, telling her she was ready.

--

"He died because…we were just never in love, we did love each other, but as best friends. He knew about something else, he knew I wasn't interested. But one day, as he went to work, my dad went out and followed him.

He was drunk, my father, and he hit Reito. Mother bailed him, but Reito was dead."

Shizuru sobbed, remembering the events.

It was all to alike.

Natsuki sighed, and hugged her. "Mai, and Mikoto…I had no parents. They helped me, they were my best friends…back then in high school, I was…the weirdo. The…the dyke."

Shizuru looked up at Natsuki in surprise, who blushed, and continued. "It somehow got out that I liked girls, but it was because I just don't find guys interesting. And at my school, none of the girls were either."

"Anyways, Mai and Mikoto, they were hit by a truck, after dropping me off at home. They died instantly. At school everyone…there wasn't anyone to help me. I stopped depending on people, I stopped crying. I tried to kill myself too, and I almost did it, but the cops had got to me, and I was put on anti-depressant medicine. I still take it every now and then to stop the urge, but I don't need it as much, since I have Boss to watch over me…but yeah. Life sucks-"

"You…like girls?"

Natsuki nodded.

Shizuru kissed Natsuki.

--

Month 5 - August

--

Natsuki and Shizuru started dating when Natsuki properly asked her out on her 24th birthday, and Natsuki's Boss had laughed, saying she knew it was coming.

"Mou, Midori, you're always mean.." Natsuki had said with a blush. And her co-workers teased them endlessly, except the ones who were homophobic. But, since Natsuki was Midori's favorite employee, she took her side and threatened the other employee's.

The two were a happy couple.

--

Month 6 - September

--

It was the first month the two had started sleeping together, not in a sexual way, both were too hesitant to do that.

But they shared the same bed, being a happy couple.

Natsuki and Shizuru realized how childish they were, giving each other sweet kisses. Natsuki would wake up, annoyed at first, but soon got to like it, when Shizuru would poke at her sides to wake her up, then a kiss on the nose.

--

Month 7 - October

--

They had made love for the first time, which was the most special thing in the fall. But it was a mistake holding hands in the street after, since not everyone on Earth was open-minded.

They were cornered by a gang, who tried to beat them up. Natsuki got most of them, and Shizuru got a few, but on the last guy, Shizuru was thrown heavily, and her head hit a corner of a metal dumpster, and was knocked out.

Natsuki's blood froze, but she soon was knocked out when a heavy rock hit her.

--

Month 8 – November

--

The two had sued the people who attacked them, gotten stitches from the large gashes in their heads, and Shizuru decided to keep a knife in her purse from that day on.

But after that, Shizuru still woke up Natsuki with a few pokes and giggles, and started to cuddle with Natsuki more.

The two were so happy.

--

Month 9 – December

--

On Christmas, Natsuki finally said the words, "I love you" to Shizuru, and proposed to her. They were at a fancy dinner, and it turned out all their co-workers were there, well, the nice ones, and they all celebrated.

Natsuki and Shizuru had gotten down and dirty that night, until Shizuru poked Natsuki in the morning with a big smile.

--

Month 10 – January

--

The two had their wedding, planned by Midori, who got it all done in privacy with their most important friends. Shizuru had gotten her close family there, and they were all happy.

But some weren't.

--

Month 19 – October

--

The two decided to consider adoption, and they started getting their papers worked on. Natsuki and Shizuru had little arguments, but ever since they were married, they had no reason to argue or be mad.

They had trusted each other so much.

They stopped lying, and apologized for their own mistakes.

And Shizuru still woke Natsuki up with a few kisses here and there.

--

Month 29 – August

--

They had gotten a little 6-year-old boy, who Natsuki taught him about cars. Satoshi was his name. They took and moved their name under Kuga, so the Fujino was erased.

They moved into another room on Natsuki's 25th birthday, but with two rooms, so Satoshi got his own, and it seemed he was interested in cars and motorcycles as much as Natsuki was.

The black haired boy with blue eyes had gotten Natsuki and Shizuru even closer, and he loved them both.

--

Month 30 – September

--

Midori had allowed to let Shizuru work at home, so she could watch Satoshi, only if they got to visit every week. Midori officially became Satoshi's first 'Aunty', which delighted him.

--

Month 33 – December

--

The three went on a Vacation, to a snowy resort for 2 weeks. Natsuki and Shizuru celebrated their proposing anniversary, and Christmas with Satoshi. Shizuru had gotten Natsuki and Satoshi a puppy, and Natsuki had gotten a rare emerald and ruby fused locket for Shizuru, and gotten a broken down Motorcycle that was Satoshi's size, well, a bit bigger, but with help, once he was on it, he could grow it out and finally use it.

Natsuki and Satoshi started working on it, but Satoshi insisted that he would work on it on his own.

--

Month 34 – January

--

After everything was imported from their vacation, Natsuki and Shizuru had gotten their dog to stay. As much as Natsuki wanted to name it Duran, Shizuru disagreed, saying she wasn't fond of it.

So instead, they agreed on naming it with Satoshi's approval.

And soon, the small brown puppy was named Pancakes.

Sadly, the Landlady, Alyssa had retired and moved away.

--

6 Years Later

--

"Damnit, Shizuru! Pancakes shit all over the carpet! The land-lady'll be pissed off!" Natsuki freaked out. Satoshi was already 12, Natsuki was 31, and Shizuru was 32 at the time.

The black haired boy grinned, and picked up the big dog, "Damn, Pancakes, I thought we potty-trained you."

Natsuki glared at his son. "No profanity young man, goddamnit!"

Satoshi laughed, "You hypocrite."

Shizuru gasped. "Oh darn…we don't have an sanitizing wipes…I'll go get some..."

--

Satoshi was crying, pulling back Natsuki from running away. "It's okay mom, its okay…"

"I'm sorry…" Shizuru said, crying, before walking out the apartment door in shame.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

"She cheated on you…"

Natsuki looked down. "She betrayed me, She left Satoshi. She lied. Her fiancée never died. But she never did love him. But she still kissed him after 6 years of us being together. I wasted…I wasted 6 years of my life."

"But, if she cheated on you, what's with the ring? Why didn't you just get divorced?"

Natsuki looked down to her hand, which shook lightly, and the tears rolled down her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

"Shizuru, we need to talk."

"No we don't, we don't ever have to."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki was desperate, she loved the woman too much to let her go. "I…There must be a reason! Just talk to me, and I'll let you go. Forever if you want me too! I just want to know why!"

Shizuru looked down before crying. "I love you Natsuki…too much…its just…I…I don't know. I lied to you from the start. Reito never died. I was selfish. I ran away. I wanted to kill myself so I could be born again."

Natsuki froze, unprepared for Shizuru's next words. "But I used you. To get an new job, a new life. But I didn't mean to fall in love you, I didn't even mean to be a lesbian! Oh god…but, after that, you don't know how happy I was. But you should have let me go on that building. It was either there, or now."

"Y-your leaving..?" Natsuki choked, watching Shizuru pack the rest of her clothes. She heard a sob from Satoshi, who was obviously listening to there conversation.

"I do love him…and I still have a life back at home…I'm sorry..."

Natsuki cried, silently, her knees growing weak. "I…W…Why!? Why now! Why 6 years after we got married! You never had to say yes! What the fuck is wrong with you!!"

Shizuru said nothing, but packed the rest of her clothes.

After an hour, Natsuki went to back to her, and with an emotionless voice, she said, "I'll drive you to the airport. When's your flight."

"In two hours, thank you."

Satoshi looked down, as his two mothers left the apartment. Pancakes whined, showing his own tears too.

-

"I guess this Is…goodbye…"

Shizuru and Natsuki looked at each other, both wanting to leave at that moment. But, it was impossible. If they couldn't stay mad at each other for more than 10 minutes, what made them think they can leave each other? Forever?

Shizuru dropped all her stuff when Natsuki ran to her, hugging her tightly. "Please, Shizuru! Don't do this. Just continue this life, you're an adult now, you don't have to go back anymore!"

Shizuru sobbed, hugging Natsuki tighter, not caring if people were watching. "But..Natsuki…they…they threatened me…they'll kill you and Satoshi if I don't go back! But…after I beg then not to…I'll come back!!!"

Natsuki's eyes opened wide, now understanding what Shizuru was going through. "No…no! I refuse to let you go. No matter what. I'll tell Satoshi…no…we'll run away! We don't have to live here…Please, Shizuru. If you leave now, I'll never take you back. I don't care how much it will hurt, because I know there is a possibility that they won't listen to you. I'd rather die with you then never see you again. Shizuru…just…run away with me…"

Natsuki hugged Shizuru tighter, until her light voice found its courage. "Oh god…I love you too much…Please…I promise you I'll never leave you…ever…again."

Natsuki kissed her softly and smiled.

"Let's hurry."

-

"Satoshi, hide with Midori. They'll come after us first, and hopefully, if they get us, you can still live."

Satoshi, at first happy, was sobbing. "Man, this is fucked up. You guys are so….I love you two, both! Please…let me be able to be with you guys again, and be alive. I love you two…"

Natsuki and Shizuru hugged him tightly, before taking their stuff. "Here's the train ticket to Midori's secret hideout, she'll meet you at the train station and go with you, and work at home from there. She has a cover-up playing at work, so if they question where she is, that's the fake her. We'll meet you there. Be safe, I love you…"

It was moments before Natsuki and Shizuru were off. Natsuki had gotten her RX-7 out, knowing that there weren't any records of her owning it, nor would people remember which one was hers since it looked like a million others, just a million times better.

As soon as they got in the car, Shizuru revealed the truth. "I know…we won't make it. They told me I had two choices, stay with you, and I'd be rid of. Leave, and everyone will be…'happy'. They'll kill us, then Satoshi. They won't care."

Natsuki felt tears, but she smiled. "This is so weird…after 6 years with you, this is how it ends. Us running away, for god knows how long, but having a son waiting for us somewhere…Shizuru, if we die, I'm glad I die with you."

"Natsuki…i…don't say that. I'm a horrible person, I had hurt you…I lied…"

"And I still love you. Nothing will stop. I don't care if its you killing me, I'll love you no matter what…"

Shizuru sobbed, and the two drove silently down the freeway, making sure no one was following them. "How long will it take?"

"About 3 days by car since a lot of traffic. We shouldn't go to a lone motel, if something happens we can't get help. But not somewhere to rich, people could spot us."

"How bout we just stay here?"

Shizuru laughed. "Let's sleep at a rest stop. Make sure you lock all the do-"

"Shizuru, I've been working on this car for more than 10 years. God, it has more than locks. The windows a fucking bullet-proof, and so is the whole car. You can't open the hood without the secret combination, and you can't simply get in without the key. I you tried to slip one of those car-breaking-in-bar things in the door way, it'll cause an alarm, and a loud one, so if theres' other people they'll get help for us."

-

As much as Natsuki said, Shizuru was scared shitless on the night before reaching the train station when they found them at the rest stop. Yes, they tried to be sneaky, but Shizuru couldn't help but grip onto Natsuki's hand as she got ready to turn her car on. Right as they saw a bat try to break the window, she turned on the car and sped off, running over the person's foot.

A car followed them as they went into the freeway, and luckily, there were other cars, so that managed to stay safe. The people were only ordered to harm them, so they couldn't make a big scene.

"Shizuru, hang on tight. I'm going to try and lose them."

Natsuki went to farthest lane onto the right, and suddenly turned left right at the exit, being successful in losing them. They automatically stopped 6 streets away from a bus station, hopped yards, and got into the last bus to the train station.

--

It was early, really early morning when they reached it. There was a whole bunch of other people leaving too, so they managed to blend in.

Right when they got their tickets, the two smiled happily, entering the train, all of that went away, as they saw Reito standing there.

"Hello, my lovely Shizuru. Is this your playmate? The one you ran away, _twice_ for? Hmm, tsk tsk tsk, I'm disappointed in you. WE did offer to keep you safe, but now…I frankly don't care."

He pointed the gun at Natsuki, who froze. What was going on?! How come nobody was screaming? There was a ton of people walking around them, but finally, a scream was heard.

But that was because Reito fired. It was funny, her life did flash before her eyes. She saw Mai and Mikoto again, she saw their death. She saw the looks of her classmates when they beat her up. She saw Midori, who got her a job. She saw Alyssa, who she dated for a year. She saw Alyssa crying, when Alyssa had dumped her. She saw Alyssa again, when she offered to give Natsuki the best room she had. She saw Shizuru, preparing to jump. She saw everything, all her months with her.

And There was Shizuru again, hugging her tightly.

She felt Shizuru being thrown, hard with force, on top of her. Feeling tears on her, Natsuki couldn't hear anything but Shizuru's breathing. Not even the screams. She chuckled, "Shizuru…I'm okay! Look, I'm…I'm…"

Her eyes widened. Shizuru was opening her mouth, and blood trickled out. "Shizuru? What's wrong…Shizuru!"

"I…I'm…s-sorry…N-Natsuki…"

"W…What are you talking about! We're almost there. We're almost there, we have to go to Satoshi!! Shizuru!!!"

"I s-screwed…up…di….didn't….I?...that's Three times….i'm….out aren't….I….Three….Strikes….I…I…Natsuki…R-remember…what…I…s-said? I…di…didn't…w…want….to…be…alone…ever….I s…screwed….up…….I….'m…Leavin….g…you…" Shizuru's words were slowing down, and Natsuki stared at her in fear.

"What…no…you're not leaving! We…we were going to continue this life! Shizuru! You can't leave! You promised me! You liar! You said you wouldn't leave!"

There was no point for going on.

Shizuru was just there, her smile fading, her eyes fluttering closed. "No, Shizuru! You…you can't!!!"

Shizuru, pulled her trembling hand out of her pocket, and gave Natsuki her ring.

"I'm….re…remember….I…I…I can…'t….stay….mad…I….'ve always….that moment….you….saved me once….So….I ….'m….sorry….but…new…promise….live…for….Satoshi…." Shizuru's hand dropped.

Natsuki noticed nothing after. She didn't notice a guard shooting Reito shortly after Shizuru was shot. She didn't notice people forming a crowd around her. She didn't care about the people crying, or the people saying, "Serves the damn queer right."

She didn't even notice when she asked the guard to shoot her.

She didn't notice when she was escorted back to her apartment, and helped get the blood, not her blood, but Shizuru's, off her.

All she remembered was no one being there to wake her up in the morning with pokes at the side and a kiss on the nose.

--

"Oh my god…I'm so…i…didn't know!" Alyssa stammered, crying at Natsuki's shoulder.

It took ten minutes, as Natsuki stared with blank eyes at Alyssa's head.

After, Alyssa got up, wiping her eyes. "You two…were perfect for each other…I…What happened to Satoshi?"

"He's…its been 3 years since then. He's….he is 15…he's with Midori…I asked him….i can't bear to see him anymore….we visit…but…he reminds me too much of Shizuru…he understands that….I don't think…he's over what happened…"

Alyssa sighed. "Neither are you. What happened to you…I've never seen you like this…"

"I…I wanted to die. But I'd leave Satoshi…and…I know Shizuru wouldn't want me to leave him. But honestly, if it wasn't for him…I would have killed myself that moment she…was gone."

"I'm sorry…"

----

3 years later

----

Natsuki knew she wouldn't be with Shizuru. She had lost it. She gave up. She promised Shizuru she would live for Satoshi. But like Shizuru had broken her promise, Natsuki had broken her's.

It didn't matter how much she endured. She died the day Shizuru died.

Everything was dark, but she felt poking at her side.

She opened her eyes, and smiled.

She heard the sound of the ocean, and a kiss on her nose.

She liked this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

The End.

If you don't understand, Natsuki did commit suicide…and she's with Shizuru. Bad ending I understand. But I know it's a big thing of commitment, knowing that if your partner dies, you already plan to die with them.

And it hurts to fall in love after if you're in love with someone so much that you already are happy to die with them. So if Natsuki lasted 6 years…

Oh yea, I took out the burial scene with Satoshi because it was simply not what I wanted…but Satoshi was supposed to go America with Midori. The end.

Please, oh don't kill me? I killed off my favorite characters, what kind of person am i!?

(runs away to start writing another chapter for Imperfectness: HSD)


End file.
